Rich Girl
“'Rich Girl'” is a leaked track by Soulja Boy featuring Justin Bieber. First a preview leaked by a leakgroup called RCC, then three days later the full version leaked. Background He got in contact with Justin Bieber through iChat. He kept getting messages from Justin's unknown username. Justin was like "yo man this is Justin Bieber wassup" and Soulja Boy thought it was a joke. One day Justin sent a video request and saw it was actually him. They talked and recorded the song. Audio Justin Bieber & Soulja Boy! Rich Girl FULL HQ LYRICS ON SCREEN! *New Song 2010* Justin Bieber NEW 2011 - Rich Girl Remix ft New Boyz Lyrics Julkeyz Boy: Soulja boy tell em Yeah, Justin Bieber She's a rich girl Yeah Bieber: She's a rich girl Buying all the clothes Wrist full of gold You already know She's a rich girl Yeah, she's got cash Pocket so thick She don't even have to ask She's a rich girl Rich girl She's a rich girl Rich girl Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh When I met you girl I tried to pay for dinner Pulled out your card I thought I had a winner She said Boy I got it Then I said no But I like a girl who's in control She's my rich girl Rich girl Boy: She rides a barbie phantom She lives in a barbie mansion She's a rich girl She got a lot of money She credit card shawty She credit card shopping Man she look good when she shoppin Man she look good when she talking and she walkin She walk like a model She shop like a balla She shop like a NFL NBA high school scholar Bieber She's a rich girl Buying all the clothes Wrist full of gold You already know She's a rich girl Yeah, she's got cash Pocket so thick She don't even have to ask She's a rich girl Rich girl She's a rich girl Rich girl Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh Boy: 21st birthday she got a louis mercedes Drive top Oh my God, baby I think I love you girl And I know you rich And you know I rich So together we filthy I'll lend it to you till it is empty You can get it cuz I got plenty Everyday, all night You and me And we ballin' yeah Bieber: She's a rich girl Buying all the clothes Wrist full of gold You already know She's a rich girl Yeah, she's got cash Pocket so thick She don't even have to ask She's a rich girl Rich girl She's a rich girl Rich girl Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh Boy King, and she my queen When I first met her I didn't even have anything She had more money than me She was a rich girl Grew up in a messed up world And I met her She didn't think nothing less of me She get the bigger picture She know we both free But when we thought we can't take it with us And we belong together Yeah she's so special She's my rich girl But if she was broke I would still... And my net froze I told her that I'm hot She told me that she cold Together we tornado So we spin across the globe I make money every day And everybody surely knows I'm a rich boy A young pretty guy And she's pretty fly And she's pretty high And we're high together We may change weather x2 Hopes and I love her Bieber She's a rich girl Buying all the clothes Wrist full of gold You already know She's a rich girl Yeah, she's got cash Pocket so thick She don't even have to ask She's a rich girl Rich girl She's a rich girl Rich girl She's a rich girl Buying all the clothes Wrist full of gold You already know She's a rich girl Yeah, she's got cash Pocket so thick She don't even have to ask She's a rich girl Rich girl Shes a rich girl (soulja boy tell em) Rich girl Aye oh Aye oh Aye oh Ooooh, yeah, oh She's my rich girl She's my rich girl She's my rich girl Yeah, Justin Bieber, Soulja Boy Rich girl Referenes Category:Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Songs featuring Justin Bieber Category:Leaked songs